


The Dog and the Prince

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Animes as Other Animes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Deal With It, Drama, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Gen, Humor, I mention another anime school but it does not play a part, I went and turned that up to 11, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, You know how people say Suga is secretly mischievous?, You're Welcome, also Hinata and Yamaguchi like dresses and pretty things, they're boys they just like feeling pretty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Hinata Shouyou lies to his new friends about having a boyfriend. When he accidentally gives them a picture of someone his friends know personally, he ends up roping Sugawara Koushi, the school's resident 'prince', into his lie. But Sugawara isn't as princely as he seems...-Based on Wolf Girl and Black Prince.





	1. The Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do this with TsukiHina, but then I realized how boring that would be because, duh, it's Tsukishima, that's the obvious substitute for Sata Kyoya.
> 
> Let's shake things up a bit.
> 
> And as always, please check my profile before demanding an update!

Hinata was clearly nervous as he and his best friend, Kageyama, made their way to their new high school - Karasuno.

"What are you so worked up about?" Kageyama asked with an annoyed sigh. "It's just a school. You'll be fine."

"B-but we'll be in different classes!" Hinata whined. "I won't know anyone! How will I make friends?!"

"Aren't you going to join the volleyball club again?"

Hinata sighed. "Mom says I need to focus on my studies," he said, "so no, I'm not."

Kageyama hummed. "Then I guess you'll be friendless," he said easily.

"Kageyama! This is serious!"

"I am being serious. When am I ever not serious?"

Hinata had no way to reply to that. But, luckily for him, Kageyama took pity on him, and attempted to take his mind off of the possibility of a friendless high school.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked, referring to the fact that Hinata was wearing the girls' uniform - which meant a skirt - and it was still pretty chilly at this time of year.

"Nope," Hinata chirped, cheerfully shaking his head. "And even if I was, I promised myself I'd be true to myself this year! I like being pretty and wearing skirts, so that's what I'll do!"

Kageyama smiled fondly, though he looked away so Hinata couldn't see it. "Just let me know if someone bugs you, okay?" ' _I'll kick their ass_ ,' went unsaid, but Hinata grinned anyway, picking up on it.

"Thanks, Tobio!"

At the use of his given name, Kageyama shoved at Hinata's side. "Shut up, moron."

* * *

Hinata tapped his fingers restlessly on his desk. He could just picture Kageyama being swarmed by friends in his own class, friends he probably didn't even want, and here Hinata was, sitting alone, with no one to talk to...

He jumped when someone sat their bag down on the desk next to his. He turned, beaming. "Ah, hello-"

He cut himself off.

This guy...

Was  _tall_.

The blond guy blinked, and removed one of his earbuds. "You say something?" he asked in a dull voice.

"U-um..."

Before Hinata could properly reply, a voice came from behind him. "Ah, Tsukki! You're in this class too!"

"Yamaguchi," the tall guy said, a smile touching his lips. Hinata turned, and saw a shorter (but still taller than himself) brunette boy.

Who also happened to be wearing the female uniform. Hinata perked up. "Ah! I was so nervous about wearing-"

The brunette seemed to ignore Hinata, walking around his desk to his friend. "How's your girlfriend?" he asked. "Was she upset that you didn't go to... What's her school? Iwatobi, right?"

"Yeah," the blond said, nodding. "And I don't think she was. Not really. She understands I like volleyball, and Iwatobi is more known for their swimming and track clubs. What about your boyfriend? He goes to..."

"Samezuka," the brunette helpfully supplied. "He was upset, a little, but since there's not even a volleyball team there, let alone a good one, I think he understood."

The two were already in a cheerful conversation about how their significant others were doing, and Hinata could feel himself being shut out. He quickly blurted, "It's good that the people you're dating are so understanding."

They turned, looking genuinely shocked by Hinata's presence. "What would you know? You have someone you're dating?" the tall guy asked.

"Y-yeah," Hinata said, before he could stop himself. "He's really understanding, and, uh, sweet, and..."

"That's nice," the brunette said, grinning. "Where does he go to school?"

Hinata's mouth went dry. "Um... This one!" Internally, he winced, but he forced himself to continue, "That's part of the reason I chose this school. Even though I can't play volleyball this year, I still wanted to be around him."

"You like volleyball?" the shorter guy asked. "Did you play at your middle school? What was your position?"

"Middle blocker," Hinata said - which earned him a snort from the blond and a giggle from the brunette. He scowled. "No, really! I can jump really high!"

He could tell that they didn't believe him, though. "You should come watch us. We're going to join the team this year, too. It'll be fun to watch, even if you can't play," the brunette said. Then, he paused. "Wait, why can't you play this year?"

"I'm supposed to focus on my studies," he responded with a sigh.

And then the conversation continued, with Hinata now playing a part in it. He was occasionally asked another question about his made up boyfriend, which he would stumble through the answers for and then quickly move on from.

But they didn't pick up on the lie. Not yet.

 


	2. Backing up the Lie

It was August, now. Four months into the school year. And Hinata had yet to be caught in his lie.

Though... There were definitely some close calls...

_"So, Hinata, what's your boyfriend's name?"_

Hinata had stuttered for about five seconds before the teacher had walked in, declaring the break over.

_"Do you have any pictures of your boyfriend?"_

Hinata had panicked and said that he was camera-shy.

_"You said he goes to this school, right? What year is he in?"_

He'd panicked and said third, hoping neither of them knew any third-years. If they did, they didn't mention any.

* * *

"Ah! That's my boyfriend!" he said cheerfully, holding up his ringing cellphone. He jumped up and rushed out of the classroom, leaving Tsukishima and Yamaguchi there by themselves.

As Hinata answered the call, making his way into the bathroom, he cheerfully said, "Hi there, darling!"

Across the bathroom, Kageyama turned slowly, a deadly glare on his face. "Who're you calling darling?"

Hinata froze, pure, unadulterated terror going through his body at the face his best friend was making at him. Kageyama walked over and grabbed Hinata's head, digging his fingers into the shorter boy's scalp. "You keep making me call you! Every day! Do you know what you've done to my phone bill, you moron?!"

Hinata let out a high pitched whine, struggling to get out of Kageyama's grasp. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll pay you back, I'm sorry!"

Before Kageyama could respond, the two of them heard familiar voices approaching the bathroom. Thinking quickly, Kageyama grabbed Hinata's arm and yanked him into a stall. He got Hinata to balance precariously on the toilet, so no one would notice two sets of legs under the stall door.

"I don't know, Tsukki," Hinata heard Yamaguchi say. "You really think he's making it all up?"

"He has no concrete proof that he has a boyfriend," he heard Tsukishima reply. "Every time we ask for a name, he either stutters until the break is over, or he finds some excuse to leave. And he has no pictures, either, and won't even describe what he looks like other than 'handsome'."

"Him getting calls every day is weird too," Yamaguchi admitted. "If they go to the same school, why not just visit each other's classroom during lunch or something?"

"Exactly."

Hinata didn't hear anything else over the pounding heartbeat in his ears. He waited until Kageyama deemed it safe, and then they exited the stall together.

Kageyama eventually broke the tense silence, "Guess you can't keep it up forever."

No... It couldn't end like this... He needed to find...

He needed to find proof!

* * *

That said, getting proof of something that doesn't exist isn't exactly easy.

_Come on, I just need to find someone... Someone who would be willing to pose for a picture for no reason... Who Tsukishima and Yamaguchi won't recognize..._

That last one wouldn't be too hard. They rarely interacted with third-years, after all. He could take a picture of someone who wasn't even in their school, and they wouldn't even know it!

So, after school that day, Hinata forewent watching his friends' volleyball practice and went to the nearest shopping district. It was close to exactly three high schools, counting Karasuno, so there would probably be plenty of students out and about!

And, lo and behold, there were...

But most of them were either girls, or wearing the uniform for his school. Which meant they weren't really able to be used.

Hinata slumped against a building's window, sighing deeply. Maybe he should just come clean, after all.

That was what he thought... Until he looked up.

There, just a few feet away, was a boy with ash-blond hair, about two years older than himself, who wasn't wearing any sort of school uniform. For a brief moment Hinata thought to be concerned about that - what if he did go to Karasuno, but he skipped today, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi knew him? - but he shook it away. The guy was seriously cute, perfect for his pretend boyfriend.

He fumbled to pull out his phone, opened the camera app, and shot a picture.

...

And the guy was looking right at him.

"Did you just take my-"

"L-look!" Hinata shouted, pointing at a random spot behind the guy. "A flying yorkshire terrier!"

The guy turned to look, obviously confused, and by the time he turned back around, Hinata had bolted, running into a nearby concealed alleyway.

His heart was pounding in his chest, and he peeked out, checking to see if the guy was looking for him. Luckily for Hinata, the guy seemed to shrug it off and walk away. Hinata sighed in relief, and looked down at the picture on his phone with a bright grin.

Perfect.

 

 


	3. The Prince

"Wow!" Yamaguchi gushed, looking at the picture Hinata had shown them. "He's so cute, Hinata!"

Hinata gave a bright laugh. "I know! Sometimes it feels like a dream to be dating someone like him!" he chirped. Mentally, he could hear a voice that sounded like Kageyama's pointing out that it  _was_ a dream.

"He looks familiar," Tsukishima suddenly said. Hinata tensed.

"W-well of course he would!" he said quickly, giving an awkward laugh. "He goes here, remember? You've probably seen him in the halls!"

But in his mind, he was panicking.  _Could it be that he's a model?! Or an actor?! Or someone equally famous?! Oh, he's so handsome, that's probably it!_

Tsukishima hummed. "Yeah... I guess that's true," he said, handing Hinata his phone back. "But... I don't know, I feel like I know him."

"Y-you're imagining things!" Hinata said. "Let's go eat lunch, guys!"

And then he ran out the door, not seeing so much as sensing the suspicious looks he was getting in response for his behavior.

* * *

Suddenly, in the middle of lunch, it came to Tsukishima.

"The prince!"

"Eh?" Yamaguchi and Hinata said in unison.

"The third-year prince!" Tsukishima said. He pointed an accusatory finger at Hinata. "You're dating Sugawara Koushi, the third year prince!"

That shout got everyone's attention on their group - including, as it turned out, the prince himself, who happened to be walking by their table. "H-hey!" Sugawara said. "You're that-!"

Hinata shot up, grabbed Sugawara by the arm, and all but dragged him out of the cafeteria.

He made his way all the way up to the roof, where he knew they wouldn't be bothered. He was panting heavily by the time he got there - unusual, given his stamina. He must have been getting soft.

But never mind that.

"Is something wrong?" Sugawara asked, before Hinata could drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness. Hinata turned, looking at him with wide eyes. "You look so nervous. Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?" Sugawara said, smiling patiently.

Hinata looked at him in shock. Would... Would he really agree? He was acting so kindly, maybe he would! There were good people in the world, after all!

So Hinata spilled the entire story about his fake boyfriend, about how he'd had to take Sugawara's picture so that he'd have some sort of proof.

"I'm so sorry," Hinata said. "I didn't mean to take a picture of someone who actually went to Karasuno. I'm sorry to have to drag you into this..."

Sugawara hummed, leaning back on the railing of the roof. "So, essentially, you need me to pretend to be your boyfriend," he summed up, still smiling.

"Y-yeah..."

Sugawara nodded. "Alright. I can do that."

Hinata perked up, and tears of pure joy fell from his face. "Really?! You would really do that?!"

"Of course," Sugawara said. "Now, first..."

"Yes, first!" Hinata said, figuring they were going to figure out a long list of background details - how they got together, dates they've been on, etcetera.

Sugawara crossed his arms, and his face darkened into a sadistic sort of smile. "Spin around on one foot three times, give me your hand, and say 'woof'."

...What?

 

 


End file.
